Perfect Match
by Kris Wright
Summary: It's Christmas in the Gilmore house once again. Short but sweet JJ fluff. One-shot.


A/N: To keep with the holiday spirit, I'm writing a short little Christmas fluff. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai rolled over and looked at the clock. It was finally after six! She sat up quickly and pushed the heavy blankets off her and Luke. The cold air woke him up immediately. "Luke! Presents!" she said. Then she was gone. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. Lorelai came rushing back up the stairs and hovered over him. "Come on! Faster!" She started pulling on his arm to get him up. He laughed at her failure to make him stand up. She got angry and stomped out of the room. Luke finally got up and made his way downstairs.

He found her sitting on the floor in front of the tree putting presents into piles. "I thought you liked just grabbing the gifts as the come," he said as he made his way over to her. "And I thought we were waiting for Rory."

"Oh please, she won't get here till later. She told me to go ahead."

"When was this?"

"Last night," she said distractedly as she added more presents to each pile. Once everything was organized she handed Luke a box. "Here, you get to open the first one."

"How thoughtful," he said as he took the gift from her hands.

Lorelai shrugged. "It's cause I love you."

"Well, I love you, too."

"Good to know. Now, open!"

He sighed and slowly ripped off the paper to his gift. He saw her eager eyes impatiently waiting for the object under the paper to be revealed. Once Luke opened the box his eyes fell upon a set of keys. "What are these for?"

"Remember we talked about moving in?" He nodded. "Well, I thought we should go forward with it." She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

---------------------------------------

Luke and Lorelai had opened all of their presents when Rory walked in. The said their hellos and soon Rory was on the floor next to Lorelai opening her gifts. She had gotten a ton of new books and movies, and soon the floor was littered in scraps of paper. When Luke had started to clean up, Rory noticed another gift hidden behind the tree. She reached over and saw her mother's name on it. "Hey Mom, you missed this one," Rory said handing it over to her.

Lorelai looked at it. "Oh yeah. I forgot about it. Luke made me hold off on it till you had opened all of yours." She smiled. "I guess I can open it now, right?"

Rory shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt."

Lorelai had started to rip off the paper when Luke walked back into the room and caught sight of here. "What are you doing?" he yelled at her.

She jumped at his voice. She looked at him and said, "I was opening my last gift."

He rushed over and sat next to her. "Why weren't you going to wait for me?"

"I thought it wouldn't matter."

"Well it does." He turned to Rory. "Rory, can you finish cleaning up here?"

She nodded and started to clean up while Lorelai finished the ripping process. She opened the box and found another, slightly smaller, box. She repeated this twice more before she found a velvet covered box inside. She stared at it for a few minutes before she looked up at Luke. "Earrings?"

"Just open it."

She nervously grasped the top of the box and lifted it open. Inside was a white gold engagement ring with a princess-cut center diamond and twelve round diamonds surrounding it. There were also round diamonds along the sides. Lorelai stared at it for awhile before she looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes. He slightly smiled at her and brushed a few strand of hair from her face. He looked into her eyes and started to rant. "I remember the talk we had about moving in awhile ago. It's been on my mind since the day we discussed it, but after that conversation we never talked about it again so I thought the best way to bring it up again was if we were going to get married. But it's just not the only reason why I'm proposing. I wanted to because we've been dating for a year and a half and I am madly in love with you. I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you ever day. I never thought I would ever feel this strongly about anyone. I still remember when I was telling you that animals don't mate for life.

"This may sound crazy but I want to mate for life with you. I also said that people evolve. We evolved. We've been evolving every damn day since we met. And now that we're together we've been evolving together. We're starting to create a real life together. It's different and new, and I know we're ready. We'd be becoming a family. You, me, and Rory. I've been wanting this for a while now, and I just want to know; Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

The tears were now falling full force from Lorelai's face. She had listened to every word he had said and had had an answer from the moment she spotted the ring box. She took a deep breath and blubbered out, "Yes!" She fell on top of him hugging and kissing him while laughing and crying. She held onto him kept on saying, "Yes. Yes, I will! I'll marry you!"

After she had calmed down they sat back up and Luke placed the ring on her finger. He smiled at how easily it slipped on yet how tightly it stayed on. She started giggling when he looked into her eyes and said, "Perfect match."

She grinned and repeated, "Perfect match."

Rory soon came into the room with tears running down her face after watching the entire spectacle. She had never been so happy for her mom and she was glad that she had finally found the man for her. Luke was finally becoming her father. She was finally going to have her family. She knew this was really going to happen because she could imagine Lorelai wanting to try on her wedding dress every day a week before her wedding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: See? Pure Christmas fluff. It might be like a lot of stories you've already read, but this is my own story that I've had in my head awhile. I found the idea for the ring here: ?pageNo2&catalogId10251&storeId10251&categoryId10266&langId-1&parentcategoryrn10253# It's the last one in the second row. Anywho, review please and Happy Christmahanukwanzaakkahs!


End file.
